


Snow rabbits

by Averni



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averni/pseuds/Averni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole Christmas thing is only grating on Ichigo's nerves when he can't even share it with the one person he really wants to. Or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @loverofstories24.tumblr.com for Bleach Secret Santa. I really hope you like it, it's the first IchiRuki fic I ever wrote, Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!
> 
> Ok I never read the manga after Winter war arc and just vaguely know that Ichigo loses his powers, so I have no idea about when and how he gets it back, so if the timeline and story are all wrong just consider this an AU.

When Ichigo thought of a relaxing Christmas Eve this… wasn’t quite what he had in mind.  
He never was one for celebrations, probably because of how quickly any preparations around the house became nauseatingly tedious - with Yuzu’s instructions to hang the ornament just a little bit to the left if you don’t mind, oh no now it’s to the right and Isshin’s general hyperactivity. Honestly, it was like Toushiro in reverse. If his old man was acting like a five year old at the best of times, during any kind of holidays he became near unbearable. Ichigo would feel guilty for leaving his sisters to endure their father’s Christmas mood, but they all needed some cheeriness this year, and since his gloomy face would only sour the dinner, he’d rather not stay. 

That’s how he found himself in a secluded area of the park, on one of the benches, staring blankly at an equally bland and a very small pile of snow in front of him, listening to some depressingly cheerful tune from the mall down the street. It hadn’t been snowing much this winter, and somehow it sucked even more than the whole losing-his-powers-and-never-seeing-his-friends-again thing, believe it or not. It’s not that snow reminded him of Rukia somehow; if anything, she rarely used her zanpakuto’s powers and relied more on kido or plain swordplay. But still it felt like a small betrayal on the part of the weather that it would deprive him even of this remembrance. 

“Some shitty Christmas,” he muttered under his nose, giving the moon (for lack of a jolly fat man in red and a reindeer sleigh) in the sky an evil eye. “Oi, Santa, where are my powers now? That would be some fucking useful present.”

And he got an eyeful of snowflakes for his efforts, of course. It started snowing then, not much but enough to create a nice glitter in the streetlight, made brighter in the evening twilight. Ichigo thought with numb yearning, that it would be nice to go for a walk and maybe make snow rabbits, Rukia’s would be hideous and equally endearing. 

He shuddered, not sure if that was the wind or something else entirely. That’s when he felt someone else sitting next to him. He certainly didn’t see anyone, even the thin layer of snow on the bench looked undisturbed and pristine. It was just a feeling… one he almost forgot he used to have. 

“Hello?”, he called uncertainly looking at the seat next to him with something between hope and fear. It was quiet for several minutes, barring the cheery sounds from the streets. Eventually nobody called back and Ichigo felt like smacking himself upside the head for being a naive dumbass. Seriously, what part of “You can’t see dead people anymore” did he not understand? He sighed in frustration and nearly jumped off the bench when he felt something cold touch his wrist, just below the coat sleeve.

“The hell?!”, he froze in place instead, not sure if it was a touchy-feely hollow hungry for some unsuspecting live humans or something he didn’t even dare to hope for. Hollow. Definitely a hollow. 

The touch didn’t spread or bite off his arm or anything, it just lingered. Ichigo gulped nervously, not sure if fight or flight reaction was in order, but decided to look for a retreat path just in case. That’s when he noticed some more snow piled together, a bit ahead. It was shaped just like a cartoon bunny which might have been made by a kindergartener. 

“Oh…”, he said intelligently. The touch on his wrist spread to his palm and fingers, cold but not unpleasantly so. Ichigo tentatively squeezed the ethereal thing and a second later got a squeeze back, even warmer now. 

He smiled then, not a painful I’m-ok-no-really smile he gave most of days now, but a genuine smile that reached his eyes. Well… maybe that Christmas song from the mall was actually nice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also my usual disclaimer: English is my second language so if you spot some weird expressions that don't exactly look English please feel free to tell me, or any other mistakes at all.


End file.
